My favorite teacher Mr Ackerman
by creoleereri
Summary: Erens a senior in high school with a secret admirer. Little does he know his favorite teacher/ crush is into him. Levi will make sure Erens in good hands...could alternatively be titled the allstate AU((contains high school Eren possessive teacher Levi so yeah))
1. Chapter 1

Everyday he had to watch him. At some point Levi was sure Eren was testing him. Strutting around the school all day in his adorable uniform. The khaki pants hugged that lithe lower half in all the right ways always making Levis pants tighten. His polo was obviously tailored as well and he knows his strict doctor dad was the cause. His outfit had the perfect accessory; his smile. Perfect teeth supported by adorable red baby cheeks and green eyes that can slaughter gods, Eren was perfect and didn't even know it.

Levis had the pleasure of watching him grow from shy and unsure at 14, to determined,strong, and still oblivious at 17. In 3 years he grew taller,developed muscles,and even made a name for himself. Hes known as a part of Trost Highs trio of hope. He and his two best friends brought back a good name to Trost High single handedly. He had a best friend named Armin, who destroyed the region in academic competitions. And his practice test scores surpassed the school record. His other best friend, Mikasa joined the women's soccer andthe jrotc color guard team. Even Levi was impressed by her skill and precision. Trost was a joke in jrotc till she joined the team.

But his Eren, he was almost magical. He joined the wrestling team and made it to state his freshman year,and every year after. Levi has the article on his fridge about his sweet Eren. He had no talent or experience, however he practiced so hard he was able to push past his opponents with a deadly force. And boy did Levi have fun jerking off to Eren in that tight outfit.

Levi smirked thinking of how happy Eren looked when he told Levi they were given that name.

Levi had taken it upon himself to watch Eren grow. He'd all but blackmailed his co worker into letting Levi be Erens advisor. He used full advantage of this and took care of his sweet Eren.

And it didn't start out this way, Levi had only took an interest into the boy who all but failed his class. Levi was a strict teacher and didn't have time for extra credit and mercy. It was the students job to learn and study, but Levi had an open door policy; if tutoring is needed he'll do it.

Most were too scared or bitter,but not Eren. He stormed in ranting and raving over his grades. He dropped a notebook filled with notes and practice problems. Levi had never seen someone work so hard and still struggle. So he ended up personally tutoring Eren in everything. He watched his grades sky rocket. He even still has the outfit wrapped in plastic from the day Eren hugged him when he found out he made the honor parents had taken the time to meet and thank Levi for his help.

Seeing the smile on Eren broke Levi. So that day he decided that Eren would be under his eyes and two Eren would be under him. He waited as long as he could for Eren to grow. He wanted him to know what was going on and whenthe time was right Levi was going to claim Eren as his own...

He wanted so many times to rip every stitch of clothing off his body. He wanted him flushed and hard aching for him. Levi wanted to smack that perfect ass a few times to heat it he'd prep and fuck his memory away.

Levi was in his own fantasy when a knock interrupted him. He looked up irritated until he locked eyes with none other then his Eren. His eyes softened again.

"Mr um Mr. Ackerman, I can't make our meeting." Eren looked down with red cheeks.

"Why not?" Levi asked harsher than he thought. Eren flinched at the tone and wouldn't meet Levis eyes.

"I just can't alright!" he ran away before Levi could answer. He sat stunned. Eren always shared if there was an issue and he wanted to be the one to help him. Levis mind turned over every stone in his mind trying to figure out what happened.

The thought that Eren might be meeting someone else made Levi angry. If someone laid a single finger on Eren he'd...

"Leviiiiiiiii!" the pencil in his hand broke and he flung the remains at Hanji,his co worker. She wasted no time running her mouth and making him more irritated.

"Hanji."

"Yes my sweet?"

"Go experiment with a nuclear bomb, fuck this I'm going home. "

Levi stood up abruptly and packed his shit leaving Hanji who helped herself to his candy.

He stomped away clutching his briefcase hard enough to dent. It was raining and his mood only got worse. When he reached the parking lot he saw a two huge teens pushing one against a car. The two were bleeding but Levi intervened because it was obvious they were double teaming some short kid.

"You stupid brats I'm going to report you if you don't..."

Levi stopped short when the two ran away. Granted one was limping abd the other was holding his nose.

But

Sitting now curled into a ball was his Eren. All thoughts ceased as he ran to him. Eren was littered with scratches and bruises. His shirt was ripped and he was crying.

Ignoring his whimpers, Levi scooped Eren up in his arms and took him to his car. He was nearly panicking as he buckled him up and presses a finger to soft warm lips.

"Shhh, you're safe. "

He got into the car and sped home like a bat out of hell.

All too soon but not soon enough he was carrying Eren into his house. He walked on the porch,fumbling with his keys. He got the door opened and got them inside and thedoor locked.

Levi walked right to his bedroom and placed Eren gently down. He was looking up at Levi with scared eyes. And Levi couldn't blame him he was furious.

"Who didthis and why?" Eren wouldn't meet his eyes and shrugged.

Levi gripped him by the wrist pulling him up.

"Damnit Eren who did this!?"

Eren flinched and Levis heart crumbled. He reached out and touched Erens face tenderly.

His eyes clenched shut and he shook his head as tears fell.

"You'll hate me. " came a soft answer.

"Why?"

"They jumped me because I wouldn't date them! They found out I came out..."

"Came out of the what?" Levi gave him a shocked look when he realized what the other was going to say.

"Eren...I won't judge, you know that right?" Eren looked away

"but you were upset two guys were fighting with me. Most people will think I started it. "Eren says softly small tears pricked his eyes and he looked back up at his teacher

"You're my favorite teacher i dont want you to think badly of me!" Eren blurted again.

Levi reached a hand out to wipe away the small tears, an apologetic glance in his eyes. "No...I wasn't upset because you're fighting, I was frustrated because I couldn't protect you. You're special to me" He admitted with a barely flushed look, glancing away from his student.

Erens hand slowly moved up to where Levis hand was on his cheek. He held it in his hand as another blush sported his cheeks. " ? I don't understand" he says softly and leans in closer.

Levi sighed again and said, "Idiot, I'll make you understand." He didn't hesitate to fling his arms around Eren's neck, pressing his lips to the others in a hungry kiss. He hoped the other wouldn't hate him for this, but Levi had waited so long for this, and he couldn't back anymore.

When they pulled apart Eren was panting and his lips were swollen. He touches his lips and looks up at Levi.

"I'm gay. I came out to my friends and teammates. They found out and wanted to hook up. When I said no they were trying to make sure I didn't tell people they were gay. "

Levi saw red and thought of many ways to deliver a punishment.

"You're hurting me Mr. Ackerman" Eren whimpered. Levi looked down and releases his hands.

"I'm sorry I'm just so upset they hurt you. " Eren nodded and reached out a shaky hand. His palms were sweaty and hot. He cupped Levis face and looked up.

"You don't hate me? "

Levi chuckles almost darkly.

"No and I'll show you how much I don't.

He ripped off the rest of Erens shirt and wraps his arms around him. He uses his strength to pull him up and switch positions. Eren was settled on his lap and Levi pulled him in the start of an all night long make out session. He didn't let Eren leave his arms till morning.

Please review I hope this makes up for my platonic ereri


	2. mr Ackerman control yourself

If Levi is creepy I swear Eren is in love with him just a penny for your thoughts

* * *

Eren woke up the next day and groaned in soreness. When he opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar bed with a heavy weight on his body. Eren thought of his fight and started flailing around. He panicked when strong arms tightened around him and a set of legs trapped him. Eren almost screamed when

"Stop moving it's just me. " A deep voice whispered. That same voice thenlicked his neck and sucked on it. Erens scream turned into a gasp.

"Mr. Ackerman!" his reply was a harsh suck on his neck.

"Call me Levi when we're alone. Now are you still freaking out?" Eren nodded his head and Levi released his legs but kept Eren tight in his arms.

"Let's fix that hmm. "

"Mr I mean Levi, what am I going to do? My phone was broken and my parents are probably freaking out. And what if they come back" Eren whimpered.

Levi hoped Eren couldn't feel his shorts tightening. Levi didn't mean to drift off thinking of Eren under him whimpering. The thought excited him and made go back to teasing his nipples. Erens gasp was enough for him. He continued as he spoke

"I'll call and say you caught in the rain and I found you after someone tried to mug you. You were too shaken to remember anybody's number and so I let you sleep on the couch. I'll take care of it. You're in good hands. "

Levi pinched the nipples to illustrate his point. Erens moaned and Levi then pulled and trapped Eren under him. What a delicious sight. How he wanted to wreck him completely and make him dependent on Levi.

But Levi was merciful. He'd let his Eren live his life but, he would know he's spoken for.

He drank in the body under him. Eren was shorter and skinnier,while Levi was thicker and taller. For his age, Eren had a nice set of muscles, but wrestling stopped him from getting bigger.

Levis hand trailed down cupping Eren. He gave him a light squeeze and the boy gasped. It was delicious to Levis ears.

"Um Mm I mean Levi what areyou..."

"Shhh I'm going to relax you. Don't you want to be relaxed?" Eren nodded, eyes clenched shut as Levi dug into his boxers. He couldn't hold back and rubbed circles on the growing length.

"I"m a virgin, this is scary?"Eren whimpered and Levi stopped.

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispers husky. Eren looks up then shakes his head despite his trembling.

"Erennn. " the teen gasp at the way hisname is said.

"I won't go all the way. " He wanted to o so bad. But he needed o build Erens appetite up for him. He licked his lips at the possibilities.

"Do you want me to make you feel good?" He asks rubbing now the o so soft skin. His hands were itching to go further. He studied the flushed boy intently as he made his decision.

"We don't have to go all the way?"He whispers nervously. Levi shakes his head and Eren clutches on to his arms. His eyes are closed and his breathing comes out in pants.

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"I want to feel good because of Levi. " Eren confesses and its on.

Levi yanks down his shorts and boxers and grabs his erection. It's hot and wet in his hands. He changes positions by sitting up on the head board and pulling Eren in his lap.

"Spread your legs for me Eren. " He gently commands and smirks as Eren does. He cups the erection and starts pumping him.

"O Levi that feels good. "

"Then you'll love this"

He thumbs over the slit of his cock drinking in each whimper and moan. He pumps and twist, squeezing at the base. Levi feasts on his soft neck, sucking and licking all over. There a mark on Erens ear made by him. Pre cum is dripping and Levi uses that to pump him even faster. Eren is moaning and his heels dig into the bed.

"Louder Eren. "

"It's embarrassing. " Levi gives him a hard squeeze and Eren screams and climaxes all over Levis hand. He bucks his hips in and out of his cupped hand. Levi simply licks up the remains moaning with Eren at the end.

He lays Eren back down and kisses him,albeit more softly. He puked away and looked down.

Eren was watching him with eyes that contained too much innocence after what they just did. It could be shattered in seconds.

"So are you still upset about yesterday?" he asked gently. Eren shook and turned away. This was not acceptable so Levi took it upon himself to guide Erens face back to him with his hand.

"Oi Eren. " Green eyes full of trust met his.

"Stay with me today. I'll take care of your parents ok. " He needed Eren to become comfortable with the place that'd he get his brains fucked out in.

"Ok Levi, maybe we can even do homework?"Eren looked up and smiled.

"Yeah maybe. "


	3. Umm er my name is eren

erens pov

* * *

A series of awkward events landed Eren in this situation.

Eren has been in love with his teacher. Levi Ackerman made him weak in the knees. Everybody was terrified because he was a tough teacher. Even before Eren entered high school, he knew of his teacher's rep

Standing at 5'10 he scared the shit out of freshman. But at a mere 5'5 Eren was everything but scared.

Levi has these dark blue\gray eyes that were like storms. His hair is always neat where Erens is messy. There is even an undercut that Eren wants to touch. His raven colored hair made his eyes brighten, especially when he's upset.

Eren spent many nights jerking off to Levi at night. He dreamed of calling him Levi and having him bend Eren over his desk. But he also wanted to be held and cuddled. He remembers almost falling and ending up in Levis arms. He could feel his heartbeat and the way his chest muscles tightened. Eren nearly died that day.

He hadn't always been in love either. Eren knew he was average in school, but he was determined to do well in school. Unfortunately that didn't transfer to his grades. He was just starting to impress the sports world, and if he failed his dad would take him out. And he didn't want another Carla lecture of disappointment.

Eren was shocked when Levi agreed to tutor him. Not only that, he helped in every subject. Eren ended his freshman year with a 3. 5 GPA.

Ever since he had an admiration for Levi and that grew into love. He wishes he could confess, but Levi would hate him. Being alone trumps being hated.

That's why after tripping; Eren couldn't look Levi in the eye. The warmth was too much.

Eren had clenched his chest before abruptly telling Levi they could no longer meet.

It was only fate that made Levi his savior that day. The idiots were mad because Eren would not fuck them. Just because he's gay, doesn't mean he wants every dick walking around.

Eren still couldn't believe he spent the weekend in his teacher's arms. Levi had barely let him move, insisting on kissing him senseless. Erens lips are still slightly swollen from all the kissing.

But true to his word, Levi didn't do more than Eren wanted. It meant everything to Eren that Levi didn't push him and just kept things intimate. After being jumped for turning down sex it would've killed him if Levi had turned him away or tried to hurt him.

Eren smiled during his last period thinking of the past weekend. They had also cooked, watched movies, and sucked each other off. It'd been perfect.

Eren was still smiling when he bumped into Reiner. Reiner was a hook up from last year. He was trying to get over Levi, but it failed. Reiner stayed his friend and was currently smiling at him.

"Sorry man!" He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it bro. Hey want to hear how Connie got jumped by five year olds?"

"Hell yeah!"

Soon Eren was bent over laughing. His face is beet red as Reiner finishes. He doesn't pay attention to the hand caressing his back and keeps laughing.

Reiner is leaning closer and taking in Erens smile. Before he could touch that perfect ass they're spotted.

"What the hell is all this noise?" Levi spats viciously. Reiner looks pale as Levi is glaring at him.

"I have practice, see you Jaeger!"

'Wait what, Reiner!"

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Reiner screams as he runs to freedom. Eren is left to look up at his angry boyfriend.

"Don't ever let that filth touch you freely."

"That's my friend!"

'I don't care if it's Jesus; you're not to be touched so freely!" At this Erens eyes widened and he puffed his cheeks out.

"You can't make me stay away from my friends Mr. Ackerman." Eren purposely says the non personal name. The hurt on Levis face burns into Erens heart.

But seconds later he's slammed into the wall with a bruising kiss. Levi kisses the breath away from Eren. He's left panting, flushed, and gripping Levis shirt.

"Pop quizzes Eren." He rolls the n making Erens knees quake.

"What's your name?"

"It's um err Eren."

"What's my name?" he uses a finger to tilt Erens face up by his chin.

"Levi." he answers breathless. Levi traces the outlines of his lips.

"Good boy. Ready for your rewarded bonus question?" Eren nods.

"Whose house are you about to end up naked in?" Eren feels his erection ache in his pants. Goddamn his teacher for being so hot. Eren doesn't think he can hold back any longer.

"Yours."


	4. Smut

Smut

* * *

Levi felt pure rage when he saw his Eren in another's arms. That juiced up filthy brat would get his arms broken if he had a say.

"What the hell is all this noise?" He couldn't even hide the anger. He wanted to punish them both. The blonde however ran away before he could atone for his sin.

But Eren, his sweet Eren. He couldn't deny the ache he got when Eren refused to call him by name. But one bruising kiss later, Levi knew what his Eren needed.

"Whose house are you about to end up naked in?"

The moment the soft "yours" was answered, Levi threw him inside the class. He slammed the door ,locked it,and cut the lights off.

"Wait I thought we were leaving!" Eren whimpered. For someone who threw somebody twice his size to the ground, Eren looked flushed and vulnerable. Like a sweet fruit ready to be devoured. Nice and ripe.

"I changed my mind. I need you here. And at home. But.." Levi purs approaching Eren "I think we should have our first time where we first met. " His belt hit the ground as he started unbuttoning his polo shirt. His eyes didn't miss the way Eren shifted from the ache in his jeans. Levi could see that nice buldge begging for freedom.

When he reached Eren, he grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around. He used one hand to pin his hands to the desk and the other to press their bodies together. Eren gasped sweetly feeling Levis erection on his back.

"Levi, I'm a virgin. I'll suck. "He whimpered. Levi pressed them tighter together and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Then let me take care of you. I promise you're in good hands. " He watched as Eren clenched his eyes shut and grinded deliciously against Levi.

"Levi, I can't bare it! I want you!" Eren declared. He ground hard against Levi making them both groan in need.

"Your wish is my command. " Levi so graciously stripped Eren of his clothes. He saved those boxers for later. He wanted to tease him and really make him feel good.

Eren faced him and cupped his cheeks. As if a switch went off Eren pulled Levi in a hot kiss. Levi took great pleasure in claiming that sweet mouth as his. He let Eren relieve him of his clothes, while never breaking the kiss.

Levi picked Eren up and placed him gently on his desk. He rubbed the soft skin and committed it to memory. He moved up to toy with his nipples, enjoying the whimpers that slipped from Erens mouth. He kissed him down to his neck and suckled on his skin. Erens natural scent invaded Levis senses and caused him to bite down on Eren.

He had kiss him hard to muffle his scream. Levi only pulled away to inspect his hard work.

He smirked at the sight. Eren eyed him with pure desire as his face was flushed. His neck had a nice mark already forming and his erection stood proud in his boxers.

He turned away but was gently grabbed.

"Where are you going?"

"I have lotion in my desk. I can't have you in any extra pain then what loss of virginity already brings. " He looked up and kissed those sweet lips again.

Levi felt like he couldn't move quick enough as he grabbed the lotion and re joined Eren. He all but ripped both of their boxers off and gently commanded Eren to lay down.

"This will hurt, but tell me if it's too much ok. " a nod was his answer.

Levi coated his fingers and spread his legs. Levis mouth watered at the tight puckered entrance. He gently pushed a slick finger into the tight entrance. Both guys groaned as the finger fully entered.

Levi gently pushed and pulled the finger after letting Eren adjust. Eren squirmed and whimpered from the pain. So Levi added a finger and bent down. He sucked on the tip as he prepped Eren. His idea proved fruitful as Eren moaned more than whimpered.

When he added the last finger he deep throated him. He had to hold Eren down as he sucked and thrusted him. He made sure to bring Eren almost to release and pulled back at that moment. The strangled cry was all the begging he needed to coat himself in lotion.

"Oi Eren look at me. "

Green orbs with tears locked eyes with him. And he held that stare as he aligned himself to Eren stretched hole. He took Erens hands in his as he pushed in. Erens tightens around his as Levi fills him to the hilt.

"So full mm" Erens whimpers are non stop.

"Look at me Eren. " He commanded and the younger looked up. His lips trembled as whimpers fell. But they were different from before.

"Levi move. "

And moved he did as Levi pulled out and slammed into him. In no time at all, Levi plowed everything into Eren. Their skin echoed as it slapped together in the empty classroom. Levi let Eren moan freely as he made a rhythm of rough thrusts.

Erens back arched as Levi hit his prostate. Levi picked Erens legs up and pulled them back. He gave Eren no room to catch his breath as he hammers his prostate.

He watches hungrily as Eren is reduced to whimpers and broken cries. It only makes him fuck deeper and harder.

Erens release has no warning and is messy. He cums with a loud moan over them both. His hole clamps down so tight Levi has no choice but to finish off deep inside him. He pulls out and picks Eren up and switches places.

Eren recovers on his lap panting and resting on his shoulder. Levi stroked his lower back and bum.

"So round two? "

"Levi!" Eren pouts and Levi laughs.

"Ok ok. But the moment we get to my house, prepare yourself. "

"Can you just prepare to clean my ass!

I love you guys


End file.
